


Building Steam

by Pheylan



Series: The Adventures of Buckybear and Punkirish [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheylan/pseuds/Pheylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve and Bucky continue to enjoy their relationship and Steve starts to discover just how much of a nerd his new guy is.</p><p> </p><p>Follows quickly on Little Talks, so you should really read the whole series if you want to know what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long pause. The Muse and I fought over what was actually going to happen in this installment. 
> 
> Thanks to the hubby who gives me grammatical advise even when I call him while he's in the middle of something a good five hours away from home. All mistakes are mine and I love them like the lost little children they are.

Steve hit the call button on the elevator and resettled his backpack.

 

“You’re going up?” Skye asked with a leer. “Hump Day booty call?”

 

“If I’m lucky,” Steve admitted. “Bucky wanted to cook dinner for me tonight, but there should be time for both.”

 

“He cooks?” Skye exclaimed. “Damn it, I should have flirted harder on Friday.”

 

“Wouldn’t have done you any good,” Steve said with a smirk. “I’d apparently already caught his eye.”

 

Skye sighed as a down elevator opened. “Just my luck. Well, have fun tonight!” She waved as she followed a few co-workers into the car.

 

Steve waved back as the doors closed. A moment later another elevator dinged open with an up arrow. Steve stepped in, swiped his key card and punched in his code, before hitting the number to Bucky’s floor. The car stopped well before there to reveal Bucky waiting with his phone pressed against his ear.

 

“ –nk it’ll – Oh, speak of the devil.” Bucky grinned widely as he stepped into the car. “Hey, Stevie, Rebecca got back in town early. Do you mind if she joins us for dinner?”

 

“Oh. Yeah, that’s fine,” Steve said hiding his disappointment. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting her.”

 

“Cool,” Bucky focused back on the phone as the car continued upward. “Okay, Becks, dinner at 7:30. Do NOT show up before 7:00…Because I plan on spending the next hour or so naked with my boyfriend, that’s why…If you don’t want to know these things, stop asking obvious questions…Yeah, whatever. Love you. See you in a bit.”

 

Bucky hung up and then leaned down to kiss Steve. The blond opened his mouth and pushed up to deepen it. Before they could get out of hand the elevator stopped again and opened to reveal Pepper Potts. The guys pulled apart quickly, but not before she got an eyeful.

 

“I’ll, uh, just wait for the next car,” she said with a grin.  


“Don’t be ridiculous, Pepper,” Bucky said stepping back and taking the shorter man’s hand. “Steve’s just joining me for dinner.”

 

“You’re cooking for him?” she asked stepping into the car. She looked at Steve as she automatically swiped her card and punched in her code. “I’m jealous. I knew Bucky for a couple of months before I found out that he could cook.”

 

“That may have been because I was terrified of you,” Bucky said. “Tony made it sound like you could breathe fire.”

 

Pepper looked smug. “I do have that effect on men.” The door dinged open again and Bucky led Steve out of the car. “You boys have a nice night. I’ll make sure to keep Tony out of your hair.”

 

“Thanks Pep. Have a good night,” Bucky replied before turning his back on the elevator and grinning down at Steve.

 

Steve looked up at him and then they both broke out in giggles. Steve finally grabbed Bucky’s tie and pulled him down for another kiss. “Well, that was awkward,” he said releasing the larger man.

 

“Could have been worse,” Bucky said leading Steve down the hall. “Could have been Tony. He probably would have scored us. And then insisted on joining us for dinner.”

 

“Anyone ever tell you that your life is a little odd?” Steve asked nudging Bucky with his shoulder as they walked.

 

“Don’t have to be told, I’m fully aware of that,” Bucky agreed nudging back. “You’re either going to have to accept it or dump me now, because it doesn’t get saner over time.”

 

“Not dumping you,” Steve insisted as they stopped in front of the last door in the hall. “I enjoy odd.”

 

Bucky’s smile widened as he punched in a code in the keypad next to the door. The door slid open and then Steve found himself being dragged into the apartment and into another enthusiastic kiss. He grabbed Bucky’s hair and tilted the taller man’s head to where he wanted it before licking into his mouth. Bucky moaned and grabbed Steve’s ass. They spent a few minutes of deep dirty kissing before Steve had to pull back.

 

“Okay, I don’t know what is better – your mouth or that delicious smell,” Steve admitted.

 

Bucky laughed and let go of his boyfriend in order to start unknotting his tie. “That smell is beef stew that’s been in the crock pot all day. It was very hard not to have a bowl when I came up for lunch.” Bucky slid his tie off and then turned with arms open to indicate the room. “So, nickel tour – this is the living room and that” he waved beyond a breakfast bar “is the kitchen.”

 

Steve got enough of a look to take in the golden wood floors, white walls, black furniture and blue accents in three shades all lit from floor to ceiling windows on the wall opposite the door before Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him past the kitchen to the hall that led to the right.

 

“Guest bath” Bucky waved to an open door on the right. “Office” He waved to an open door on the left. “Utility closet.” Louvered doors on the right. “And bedroom!” Steve found himself tugged through the door at the end of the hall.

 

“Okay, I think you overcharged for that tour,” Steve laughed out as he looked around the room. The color scheme was the same, except for sky blue carpet and two walls of windows. “Holy hell, how big is that bed?”

 

“California King,” Bucky explained as he hung his tie on a rack on the inside of the closet door. He toed off his shoes and kicked them haphazardly into the closet before turning to Steve. “I figured as long as Tony was paying, I’d get the nicest bed I could find. Make up for years sleeping on a cot or on a seat in that damned humvee.” Bucky started in on the buttons of his shirt and then paused. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Steve watched the brunet rush out of the room as he tossed his backpack on a handy chair. He was toeing off his shoes and undoing his bowtie when Bucky came back in with an expensive looking speaker set up. He plugged in the iPod he had in his back pocket, fussed with it a moment and then music started pouring out.

 

“I’m going with the Hips Don’t Lie playlist, since I don’t have a Let’s Get It On playlist yet,” he explained while he went back to his buttons.

 

“Okay,” Steve said bemusedly as he started working on his own shirt buttons. “What’s that? All Shakira, all the time?”

 

“No, this is Abney Park,” Bucky explained shucking his shirt and tossing it just inside the door to what looked like the master bath. “It’s music to move your hips to.”

 

He then demonstrated by dropping his center of gravity a few inches and doing something sinuous with his body. Steve raised an appreciative eyebrow.

 

“You mean music to grind to,” Steve corrected as he pulled his own shirt off and tossing it over his backpack.

 

“Grinding is not dancing,” Bucky stated coming up behind Steve, pulling the smaller man back, and then rubbing his crotch against Steve’s butt. “Grinding is foreplay and not something I’m going to do at a club,” he growled as he started on the button of Steve’s slacks.

 

The blond reached back and hooked one hand around Bucky’s neck and the other latched onto his hip. He let himself catch the rhythm of the music and pushed back into his boyfriend. Steve then tilted his head back and nipped at Bucky’s jaw until the taller man leaned down for a kiss. He moaned as calloused fingertips slid under the waistband of his shorts to tease at the head of his cock. As Steve hardened up, Bucky broke the kiss.

 

“How do you want me?” he whispered huskily.

 

“Oh, I’m in charge?” Steve huffed out.

 

Bucky gave a low chuckle. “You like being in charge and I like you in charge, so it seemed a no brainer.” He nipped at Steve’s ear. “Sooo, any fantasies?”

 

“Well, I did have this thing that I jerked off to last night,” Steve admitted.

 

“Mmmm?” Bucky started working Steve’s slacks off his hips.

 

“Yeah, well, I was thinking it would be a lot of fun to suck you off while fingering you open and then flipping you over and fucking you into the mattress.”

 

Bucky abruptly inhaled.   “Yeah? Anything else?”

 

“And maybe you weren’t allowed to come until after I did, unless you could do it without your dick being touched,” Steve added while wiggling to drop his pants to the floor.

 

“Jesus, Stevie!” Bucky let go and bounced over to the door of the bathroom. As he skimmed out of slacks and underwear he asked, “Any more rules? Can I touch you? Do I have to be quiet?”

 

Steve laughed as he worked his underwear off. “Yes, you can talk and touch me.” He reached for the side pocket of his backpack where he’d stowed his condoms. “Are you saying you’re interested in BDSM? Do we need to establish a safeword?”

 

“Oh, uh…” Bucky tossed his boxer briefs on his dresser and then disappeared into this bathroom with his slacks only to emerge a moment later with a towel almost as long as Steve was tall. “I’m kinda interested? I’ve never actually done anything before, but I get off on the idea of it.” He spread the towel out on the bed and then rummaged in the drawer of his nightstand for a moment. “And I really like it when you get sexually aggressive, so if you’re interested…?” He let the question taper off as he dropped a tube of lube on the bed and then situated himself in the middle of the towel.

 

Steve looked Bucky over without saying anything. The brunet gave a shy smile and then spread his legs. Steve grinned and shook his head. “Fuck, you’re sexy.” He stepped up to the foot of the bed and then crawled up to his boyfriend. “It’s been a bit, but I _have_ done some kinky stuff and rather like it.” He tossed his condom next to the lube. “But I think we’ll keep things to what I said just now and save the rest until after we’ve had a chance to sit down and talk limits.”

 

***

Bucky sighed into his pillow as Steve kissed up his spine. Orgasm denial had just become one of his favorite things.

 

“You still alive?” The younger man asked with a chuckle.

 

“Nope,” Bucky responded. “Someone fucked me to death.”

 

Steve laughed again and his weight shifted off of Bucky. “Come on, roll over.”

 

“Mmmm.” Bucky did as instructed, cracking his eyes open to watch his boyfriend.

 

Steve picked up the towel that Bucky had been lying on and used a clean end to wipe the come off of Bucky’s stomach. He stretched and arched under the attention.

 

“You’re such a cat,” Steve teased as he left the bed to throw the towel in the hamper. He paused at the doorway to the bathroom. “How many people can fit in that tub?”

 

“Well, the two of us, easy,” Bucky replied. He leaned up to check his alarm clock. “But it takes a few minutes to fill and that would cut into cuddle time.” He lay back while making grabby hands at the smaller man. “And Becca will be here in about 20, so we’ll have to save that for another day.”

 

Steve smiled as he came back to the bed and started to cuddle up to Bucky.

 

“Nope, other side Stevie,” Bucky said when Steve tried to settle. “The artificial shoulder makes for a poor pillow.”

 

“Is that so?” Steve straddled Bucky and stole a kiss, before curling up on the larger man’s right side.

 

“Yes, that’s so.” Bucky said as he curled his arm around Steve and kissed the top of his head. “Thank you for sharing my afterglow.”

 

“Hey, just because I’m a tough Irish punk doesn’t mean I don’t like snuggles,” Steve replied caressing Bucky’s chest and stomach. “So, can I ask a nosy question?”

 

“You can ask all the nosy questions,” Bucky asserted. “I’ll probably even answer most of them.”

 

Steve shifted so that he could see Bucky’s face. “So, why a metal arm? Mr. Stark mentioned that artificial skin was an option.”

 

“Oh, well, first off, it’s not really metal,” Bucky replied stretching the arm out to show it off. “It’s actually mostly carbon fiber with a very thin chrome finish. It would be ridiculously heavy if it had been made of metal. Secondly, Tony did make me one with artificial skin, but it looked creepy as hell so we decided not to use it.”

 

“What was creepy about it?” Steve asked running a hand up Bucky’s prosthetic.

 

“It was very uncanny valley.” Bucky pulled Steve so the smaller man was lying mostly on his chest to free up his right arm. “When you move your arm, the muscles under the skin bunch and stretch. “ He demonstrated by bending and unbending his right arm. “But there are no muscles in the prosthetic, so the arm doesn’t flex the same.” He went through the same motions with his left arm, showing how the bicep didn’t bunch the way the right one did. “Also, the skin doesn’t feel natural. Well, you’ve felt it.” He held up his left hand palm toward Steve. “So, even though we can match the skin tone and even add artificial hair and blemishes, it’s still obviously not a naturally grown arm when it’s in use.”   Bucky wrapped both his arms around Steve. “Tony has put natural looking arms on the back burner for now, but I can dig it out, if you really want to see it.”

 

“Think I’ll pass,” Steve said as he folded his hands on Bucky’s chest so he could rest his chin on them. “So, who came up with this particular design and why do you have a Macy’s star on your shoulder?”

 

Bucky laughed. “Not a Macy’s star! It’s from an old graphic novel series – Captain America and the Winter Soldier. This is designed to look like the Winter Soldier’s prosthetic. Tony had to get official permission from the guys who created the books, but they were pretty jazzed about seeing the art made real, so it wasn’t very difficult.”

 

“You took your arm design from a comic book?”

 

“Graphic novels,” Bucky explained poking Steve on the nose. “The trilogy came out in the ‘80s during the Reagan era. Cold war intrigue, superheroes, and scathing commentary on US and Soviet politics. Cap is America’s official hero and Winter is the Soviet’s and you find out as the story goes on that neither of them are bad guys, but there are bad guys in both governments, so they end up working together to…why are you grinning at me like that?”

 

“You are very enthusiastic about a comic book,” Steve said fondly.

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve. “Yes, I am. And you’re going to read at least the first book before you’re allowed to say shit about it.”

 

“Okay,” Steve agreed. He leaned up to kiss Bucky. “But I’m more amused over the fact that you’re secretly a nerd.”

 

“Secretly?” Bucky asked in mock offense. “Hello! What part of ‘engineer’ did you not get?”

 

Bucky received one of Steve’s blinding smiles for that. “Well, okay. I should have known. But you confused me by really hot for a nerd.”

 

Bucky smiled back and then gave the smaller man a squeeze. “Now we need to get dressed, because I guarantee that Becks will be ringing the doorbell at 7:00 sharp. She’s also a nerd, by the way.”

 

“So, you’re saying I need to get used to it,” Steve said sliding off of Bucky.

 

“Dude, we _will_ be converting you,” Bucky teased as he got out of bed. “By this time next year, I’ll have you doing cosplay and bitching about the new Star Trek movies like a pro.”

 

Steve studied Bucky as he started pulling clothes out of his backpack. “You know what? You’re on. Show me what you love.”

 

Bucky bit his lip as his brain whispered _just look in a mirror, punk._ “I can do that.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr weeping into my beer over the Civil War trailers http://pheylan13.tumblr.com/. I also babble about cats, roses, and Marvel toys.


End file.
